Quote vs. Unten
Fantendo vs. Youtube! Squirrel Kid's Quote, the blue kirby with the power to make heroes! And Unten, the last Beorn! Interlude Wiz: Fanon characters, filled with possibilities. Boomstick: Some crazy, some brave, some amazing. Wiz: A prime example is Quote, the hero painting Kirby. Boomstick: And Unten, the blue heroic bear. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to see who would win a Death Battle. Quote Wiz: We have no idea how or where Quote came to exist. Boomstick: He might of popped out with that paint bucket and brush or somebody gave it to him. Mission, or is he just training? Wiz: But we think he's just a big troll. Quote: I'm Diggn' it! Boomstick: Quote can paint anythinng, from Patrick from Spongebob to Naruto. Wiz: Quote also is very fast, can spin around like a tornado and has icredible indurance. Boomstick: He can always create clones of himself in the blink of an eye, leaving it to be very confusing in a party. Wiz: Quote may just be the most dangerous fan character on Youtube. Quote: Pfft..... I'd like to see you try. Unten Wiz: Unten, the mascot of Fantendo, is a blue beorn with the power to control thunder and electricity. Boomstick: Wait, what? Wiz: We're using ACG's version of him. Boomstick: OH! Well then.... Unten has very limited control over thunder and electricity. Wiz: The blue bear can create electric spheres and blast, can glide for a short time and run faster than any human. Boomstick: Unten's main weapon is the Blue Spider, a robotic spider gun that is attatched to his arm. I want one. Wiz: Each 8 arms can shoot a different blast. 1 is fire, 2 is ice, 3 is scalding water, 4 is lightning, 5 is bullets, 6 is ki, 7 is sharp vines and 8 is wind. Boomstick: If i had one, the last one would be hotdogs. Unten: I am the last Beorn! YOU ARE JUST MY ENEMY!!!!! Pre Fight Wiz: Alright the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a Fan Fanon Death Battle!!!!! Death Battle Unten is walking around, looking for Buff and Zerita, when he bumps into a blue tiny round guy. Unten: Oops! Sorry! Uh.... dude? Unten looks at the blue kirby, who is crying, his KFC chicken being knocked on the battlefield. Unten: Are you crying? I'm sorry, really am. Quote: Get ready to die. Unten: This might be trouble! FIGHT! Unten fires a blast of fire, which Quote dodges, then paints a clone Mario. The red plumber fires multiple fireballs, and then punches Unten. The blue bear shocks Mario, and uppercuts him away. Unten: Freeze, Blue Guy! Quote is froze by the ice blast, but breaks out of it, and grabs onto the bear. Quote steals the spider, and puts it in his paint bucket. Unten fires electricity at Quote, but Quote paints Pikachu, which absorbs it, then fires it back. Unten dodges, then runs and punches Quote hard. Quote is sent flying back, his paintbrush being sent out of the arena. Quote gulps, then is repeadetly punched and kicked, until Quote stops him, and get's some Bombs out of his Paint Can. He sets them around Unten, then runs away. Quote looks through his paint bucket, and finds the perfect thing! Unten is blasted away, then looks around. He sees Quote, and fires a blast at him. The blue kirby falls, but there is..... 15 more Quotes?!?!? Unten: What the heck! Quote(Real): YO! Unten looks behind him, and he sees Quote with a giant cannon. Quote: IMMA FIRING MY LAZAR!!!!! Unten jumps in the air, but is then hit very hard in the backside by something. He looks down to see the real Quote blasting him with his paintbucket. Quote: FOR KFC!!!!!!!!!!! The Paint Blast cuts through Unten's body, and his ashes fall conveniontly into Quote's paint bucket, as he goes to get more KFC. KO! Quote starts eating KFC at Bolt's, who is shocked that Quote has killed someone. Results Wiz: Though Unten is very experienced and stronger, Quote was faster, more durable, and had his paint bucket, which is already enough to kill the entire Fantendo Universe. Boomstick: Looks like Unten was drawn into the wrong fight. Wiz: The winner is Quote. Trivia *This is ACG's first Death Battle. *This is the first ACG battle using fan characters. *This battle was made to celebrate ACG's birthday. Category:Awesomecartoongames Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015